


来打学院

by Takekeke



Category: Kamen Rider - All Media Types
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-04
Updated: 2020-08-04
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:33:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,770
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25708249
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Takekeke/pseuds/Takekeke
Summary: 2018-08-15现代学院paro某夜脑洞暴走列车的产物私货太多太少就不挨个打tag了是各种小段子隐含的cp向会有标注，主站主骑攻(其实左右位不是很明显若可接受的往下)因为懒所以每个班班长是主骑。只要足够放飞自我，00C就追不上我。↓↓
Kudos: 2





	1. Chapter 1

1.三年R班的场合  
说来也奇怪，明明按照得票数任职班长的应该是真司，结果却是秋山莲当选。

2.三年D班的场合  
除了他自己，谁都对D班团宠是樱井侑斗没有任何疑惑。

3.三年F班的场合——启花  
启太郎和理花在最后一个学年宣布交往。在此之前整个班为了他俩操碎了心。

4.二年D班的场合  
每个月总能看到二年D班班主任串班把混在其中的门矢士揪回教室。其动作行云流水到令人同情。

5.二年W班的场合——翔菲  
关于园咲夫妇吵架这件事是整个W班一周的八卦榜首。  
其原因是夫人一气之下还把刚好路过的菲利普都嫁了出去。  
以至于他们几天没和好，夫人和菲利普就暂住翔太郎家了几天。

6.二年O班的场合——映an  
作为学园的风纪委员，映司对班里的不良生ankh很是苦恼。  
作为O班班长，他决心要帮助ankh改过自新。  
多少次ankh快被映司缠到发火时，出现的恰到好处冰棍成功掐灭了这个念头  
“下次在烦我，就打爆你。”  
“你守规矩了就不烦你。”映司不会承认他觉得这样的ankh很可爱。

7.一年F班的场合——流弦  
顺利打入弦太郎后援团内部的流星，绝不会承认起初得知班长是个“不良”时觉得这个班要完的混账话。

8.一年W班的场合——法兽  
“我才不要让男人给我带戒指！”秉着这一原则的攻介为晴人带上了戒指。

9.一年G班的场合——橙蕉  
G班班长正式确立下来是最晚的。  
决定下来还是因为纮汰受不了戒斗队的长期把戒斗护起来而主动退出竞选。  
结果还是因为戒斗的自尊把重要的选票给了纮汰。

10.一年D班的场合——进雾  
进之介在年级班长交流群里常常因为有女朋友而与他们格格不入。

11.一年H班的场合  
班级小绵羊的尊在关键决策上还是很有判断力的。  
比如在班级经费上坚定地划去章鱼烧项目。  
比如在排座上坚定地不让诚亚坐在前排。

12.一年E班的场合——梦九  
E班里有个传说，温软驯良的E班班长因贵利矢被小混混找茬所散发的气场和解决的手段。把恰好围观的帕拉德都吓哭了。

13.一年B班的场合——兔龙  
在第十次被实验室的烤箱吓得扑在战兔身上的龙我，终于开始质疑它是不是故意的。  
——  
“只是因为你太蠢了吧”  
战兔完成每日一怼，  
顺带摸了一把龙我的腰。  
——  
知晓一切的美空冷眼旁观“妈的死gay。”

14.一年Z班的场合  
听说新来的Z班班长是门矢士的迷弟。

士觉得海东最近变得更粘人了。


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 2018-08-22  
> ——关于名字

1.二年w班的场合（翔菲）  
翔太郎有时会私下尝试叫他来人。然而叫的并不习惯再加上菲利普取笑他脸上的绯红以及奇怪的正经态度。翔太郎放弃了这个想法。  
2.二年D班的场合（士海）  
看着趴在桌上不肯抬头的海东，士没想到他会因为叫他哥的名字而不叫他的名字闹脾气，叹了一口气敲敲人桌子在耳旁郑重地念了一遍“大树”  
接着  
海东翘了一下午的课。  
3.三年R班的场合（真莲）  
也不知道两人分开的那一个暑假发生了什么。回来后莲不再叫真司的名字。无论怎么哄都只叫“城户”  
“呜呜呜呜…”真司觉得委屈无助，甚至开启了回忆杀“以前莲都会叫我真司的，那时候的莲也很直率，笑起来也是那么可爱…”  
“再多说一句我就要打你了。”  
4.一年G班的场合（橙蕉）  
“纮汰。”  
叫出声的那一刻连戒斗自己都震惊了一下。眼见着面前的家伙先是一惊随即笑的蠢兮兮。  
“诶诶…戒斗，你刚刚说了什么！”  
“纮汰。”  
不就是叫个名字吗，有什么好开心的。  
兴许是被纮汰蠢到了，戒斗也被逗笑了。  
5.一年E班的场合（花镜）  
比起一脸不情愿地叫名字，傲气小少爷带着得意的笑容唤自己的蔑称更讨得花家大我的欢喜。  
6.一年B班的场合（兔龙）  
玩游戏输了的战兔接受的惩罚是当面叫龙我的名字。  
于是就有了这么个画面  
战兔双手抓住龙我的肩，一脸认真地盯着人  
“龙我。”  
龙我果不其然惊讶了一下“叫我的名字还真难得啊，干嘛？”  
“龙我。”  
“怎么了？”  
“龙我。”  
“战兔？你好奇怪。”  
“龙我。”  
“战兔？”  
纱羽:我错了你们不要散发gay的气氛。  
7.一年H班的场合（诚亚）  
H班的人表示诚亚两人不用出声，光是同框背景就散发着粉红的气息。  
8.一年D班的场合（进雾）  
每一次雾子用她的眼睛直视自己叫自己时，心跳总是莫名急促。  
chase:？进之介是心律不齐了吗？  
刚:chase你闭嘴。

以下是私货拉郎（友情向）  
有想过faiz的理花要是能在坠楼梯之前遇到四仔这样的脑洞  
↓  
↓  
↓  
校门前站着一个女女孩，微风微微吹拂她的制服裙摆，手指将长发撩向耳边。细看她还长得很文静漂亮，好看的唇微弯，一切的一切显得恬静美好。  
弦太郎并没有多想，只是觉得越看越觉得眼熟。  
“啊！”突然大叫起来，让女孩注意到了他，盯着他数秒后恍然大悟  
“弦太郎？”  
——  
在结花失去重心下坠的那一刻，手腕被人强扯了一下跌入一个温暖的怀抱。” 好险啊，差点就要受伤了。”抬头是一个帅气的男生，他对自己绽放出一个笑容，不同于之前见过的嘲讽的，牵强的。  
“哟，我是如月弦太郎。和我做朋友吧?  
——  
“能在同一所高中，真的很巧诶”弦太郎的笑容依旧是那么温暖，盯得久了即便是原本不安也会消散。  
“笑容，很好看哦”他的眼睛眨巴了几下，轻风带着不知哪来的洁白羽毛戴在了结花的头上，结花低首羞涩的笑容也很漂亮。“虽然班里经常会有吵闹纠纷，但是大家都很好，很温柔。我想，能够活下来真是太好了啊，”眼见启太郎急急忙忙的从教学楼下跑下来，舒畅的情绪散遍全身。“我现在很幸福。”


	3. ——关于校园网

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 2018-12-27

1.  
校园网里投票的十大傲娇因为被入选人发现而强制停止。

2.  
票选十大傻里的前五名，因为三年D班占了四个怀疑被恶意刷票。

3.  
票选十大天使时可谓是一场后援会大混战，最后因为如月弦太郎的人际比较广而夺冠。

4.（士海）  
海东每周都会发一个黑门矢士的帖子，最后的下场总是因为当事两人太闪从而被封帖。

5.（诚亚）  
因为诚亚两人经常在一起的缘故，两人都是一个账号两人用。偶尔亚兰使用自己账号发言时反而让别人感到陌生。

6.  
宗吾刚用匿名发了个帖子刚发出来就被识破身份令他很是不解。

我家柴犬一直傲娇不让我揉该怎么办？

这个标题有什么暴露了他的名字吗？

7.  
以及还有人把他误认成真司学长又是怎么回事？

8.（天加）  
加贺美有个帖是用来吐槽天道的，一开始的吃瓜群众都是刷起了23333hhhh。  
而令加贺美不能理解的是到了后来群众一致刷带起墨镜吃狗粮。  
还有，霸总是谁？傻白甜又是什么？？？

9.  
传说校园网日常版区上有一篇传为霸道校草爱上我的假吐槽真。秀恩爱的帖子。  
因为帖主日更的高产以及虽然简短但信息量十足的高质量而常年置顶。

10.  
天道盯着加贺美小心翼翼却漏洞百出的动作沉默不语。天道从来不告诉加贺美他早就知道加贺美摆弄手机在干什么。  
“好了……天道你在干嘛？”  
“没什么”不着痕迹地合上手机“只是在想今天晚饭做什么。”  
他也不会告诉加贺美自己摆弄手机在干什么。  
————  
题外话  
11.  
原因不明。  
来打学院从来不兴办圣诞节的活动，而是直接放假让他们爱咋咋地。所以每到了圣诞节那天来打学院一片寂寥。


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 2019-08-13  
> ——关于做梦  
> ※梦境参考正剧

1.（翔菲）  
“喂，菲利普”  
翔太郎想了想還是叫醒了沉浸在新書中的菲利普。  
“怎麼了？”  
抬起頭看著翔太郎頂著苦瓜臉欲言又止  
“臉色很不好看哦”  
“沒什麼，就是…那個啥……”  
翔太郎撓撓臉，眼神四處亂飄了一會才認真對上菲利普的眼睛。  
他凝重地咽了一口口水。  
菲利普跟著凝重咽了一口口水。  
“我們會是一生的拍檔，對吧？”  
“就這個？”  
“就這個。”  
“那是当然的啊”  
得到菲利普理所当然的回答翔太郎的表情才松懈下来。  
“难道说你想单飞吗？没了我翔太郎差不多就废了吧。”  
“才不会单飞！话说你说谁不器用啊！”说罢就要上手胡闹。  
“这可不是我说的啊”  
就因为梦到了自己拍档由自己亲手变成星沙消散于眼前而難過，這種一點都不hard—boiled 的事情怎麼能跟菲利普講啊！

2.（映an）  
睜開眼是一片碧藍，風从身後不停刮過。自己在墜落，慫高空中，想要抓住眼前的那片红，却怎么也够不着。  
“你在干嘛？”突然被抓实右手的ankh差点要扬起另一只手揍人了。  
“想抓住的手还是能抓住的”  
“哈？映司你的脑子被内裤塞傻了吧？”看着映司奇怪的举动泛起一身鸡皮疙瘩。“话说今日份的冰棒记得给我！”  
“我知道的啦，做到今天乖乖的就给你。”  
虽然嫌弃但是没有挣脱开呢，牵着的手。

3.（橙蕉）  
大半夜被手机铃声，看清楚来电人后还是压着怒火按下接听。  
“葛叶你要是没有什么要紧事你就等死吧”  
“戒斗还是那么有朝气太好了呜呜呜”  
“又在犯什么傻…找我干嘛？”  
“没事，问个安”  
“明天学校等着我去打你”  
“好！”

4.（刚切）  
“要是做朋友也不是不可以。”  
chase 看了看桌上的玩具机车又看了看刚，一时没反应过来。  
“不要就算了”意图拿回自己的车子就被收走。  
“所以刚是要和我成为朋友吗？”  
那副木头难得柔和了些  
“是同意和你成为朋友”刚纠正道“还有，不准对我姐姐动什么心思，不然就绝交！”  
“动什么心思？”  
“不用你管”

5.（真莲）  
“你给我好好活着，你还欠着我钱呢。”  
“啊？？好。”  
虽然不知道莲怎么了还是答应了下来。


	5. 班里氛围突然不一样了

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 2019-09-30

1.三年K班的场合［天加］  
“为什么周围的人看我的眼神都感觉怪怪的？”  
“容易被周遭人的情绪影响，这就是你和太阳的区别。”  
“……你说的啥？”

2.三年F班的场合［巧木］  
今天的F班出大事情了。  
最不可能吵架的两个人吵架了。  
其实他们也不确定是不是吵架了，但几乎可以确认是不和。为什么？光是看他们俩对视都冒着熊熊烈火就猜得出来了。  
出大事情了。  
F班的每一位都这么想，除了草加。  
“所以说为什么我也要过来？”草加式不满  
“你过来劝就是了！”真理式强硬  
F班的同学们忙活了一天也没能有什么进展，然而第二天的他俩和好如初了，为什么？光是看他俩对视变成柔情和睦就猜得出来了。  
总而言之，皆大欢喜皆大欢喜。

3.三年D班的场合  
往日吵闹的D班今日特别安静。  
毕竟一下子少了三个活宝。  
“良太郎，这不是你的错”桃塔罗斯向前面那道落寞的身影说道。“即使我们都知道会被停学，我们也会去做的。”

然后因为齐格嫌班里太无趣动用一点手段把他们仨的停学处分取消了。  
厉害了我的齐——D班同学道。

4.二年K班的场合  
小渡之所以被任选成班长，为班级出头的样子也是其中之一的原因吧。

5.二年O班的场合  
本来以为映司只是个老好人，但是看到ankh把头发染黑打理整齐出现在班上乖乖上课的时候。  
映司这个人不简单——O班全体同学

6.二年D班的场合  
本着拿着海参整蛊门矢的同学们反倒把海东吓到了。  
然后场面一度混乱。

7.一年B班的场合  
“战兔，你觉不觉得周围的人看我都有点奇怪啊？”  
“你居然能发觉到这些区别的吗？笨蛋的直觉挺准的嘛”  
“那是当然……等等你骂我笨蛋？好歹也给我加个筋肉啊！”  
————  
一点小番外  
8.  
今天的吐槽帖停更了  
和吐槽帖同日更新的小说帖更新到他们正式交往了。  
9.  
三年F班出事情基本上都是草加惹的祸［草加:？？？］  
10.  
关于为什么良太郎这么倒霉，他自己也有想过。最终得出来的答案是“能呆在这个班就已经把我全部的运气都用完了吧。”  
11.  
“我是你同父异母的亲姐姐啊！”惠喊到。  
于是小渡被吓醒了。  
12.  
仁叔的儿子千翼意外的很黏龙我，于是龙我被校内的人一度怀疑身上有母爱的味道。  
13.  
有谁能想到前两天还来学校冷笑话表演的艺人，是家大公司的社长呢。


End file.
